1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a guide for a cue stick which enables the cue stick to be more accurately aimed and controlled during use when hitting the cue ball with the guide including a split sleeve having a tapered, longitudinally ribbed interior construction providing easy gliding engagement with the cue stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided to enable a cue stick to be guided when striking the cue ball. Such devices are frequently used when the cue ball is in a position on a table that requires the cue stick to be extended substantially completely across the table. Such devices, usually referred to as "bridges", only provide supporting engagement with the undersurface of the cue stick and do not provide any substantial guiding function. Other devices are known which are hand held and faclitate sliding movement of the cue stick in relation to facilitate hand of the user. Exemplary of the development in this field of endeavor are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
529,731 - Nov. 27, 1894
635,569 - Oct. 24, 1899
690,617 - Jan. 7, 1902
1,299,720 - Apr. 8, 1919
2,014,788 - Sept. 17, 1925
2,931,649 - Apr. 5, 1960.